1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for the measurement and estimation of sensor bias in tracking systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor bias in tracking systems can result in significant target tracking difficulties. Existing single-sensor and multi-sensor bias estimation techniques are unable to provide absolute sensor bias estimates in many real tracking situations.
Most single-sensor bias estimation techniques use cooperative or stationary targets. Use of stationary targets in single-sensor bias estimation presents limitations related to the availability of stationary targets and the limitation of using stationary targets in collecting multiple bias estimates when sensors are moving at high speeds. Use of cooperative targets with known trajectories in estimating sensor bias also presents substantial limitations in that cooperative targets are rarely present in real tracking situations.
Most multi-sensor bias estimation techniques rely on comparisons across multiple sensor observations or track trajectories. Multi-sensor estimation techniques are limited because such comparisons require a common coverage region, and because they can only estimate relative biases between the sensors.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for sensor bias estimation that eliminates the need for cooperative or stationary targets that produces absolute rather than relative bias estimates.